


Fascination

by NaomiJameston



Series: Always Together [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, brush your teeth to avoid fluff cavities, crookshanks is immortal btw, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, this is fluffier, you thought sunday afternoons was fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/pseuds/NaomiJameston
Summary: Rose has a bad day but her parents turn it around.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Always Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717558
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so Sunday Afternoon was supposed to be a one shot. Just a quick little slice of life fic. But then this sequel begged to be written. So, this is the third in a triad of fics with Sunday Afternoon as the oneshot in the middle and Fascination being the ending drabble. There will a multichaptered prequel coming hopefully in the next few months.

Rose slammed the door behind her but it did little to block out the laughter ringing in her ears. 

“Stupid boys. Stupid bloody Potter and stupid  _ fucking  _ Weasley and-” She cut herself off with a grimace and a cautious look around. Her mother would box her ears if she caught Rose using such language, even if she was a fifth year now. Actually, Rose considered, it was odd that her mother hadn’t checked on her yet. She certainly would have heard the door-

She heard something faint on the far side of the house. A strain of music, maybe? Her curiosity piqued, she followed it to the kitchen. 

Violins soared gently over the soft notes of a muted trumpet. A piano carried the harmony below them and a gentle snare drum kept the beat.

Her parents waltzed slowly, dodging around the table, chairs, and the old half-Kneazle napping in the corner with practiced grace. Their arms held each other close and though they didn’t speak, Rose could hear the murmured words of love between them. She’d heard them often enough. The song changed to one with words full of longing- a man who saw a woman and nearly lost her in the moonlight. Severus pulled Hermione closer, his hand sweeping along her back with tender desperation. Hermione responded as Rose knew she would, winding her hands through Severus’ long hair and resting her head on his shoulder.

Rose leaned against the archway to watch them, her heart full.  _ This _ was love. This soft tenderness between two souls in sync. Tears pricked at her eyes and she quietly stepped away to give her parents privacy.

She’d find that someday, she knew. Not with one of those stupid boys, but with someone who could appreciate her and her family. She could love someone like that. Some day.


End file.
